A Surprise That Sparks Passion In Our Veins
by sctwilightvampwolfgal
Summary: Bon's surprised the first time that it happens and kind of dazed, but he loves the way it feels to be so close to her. *Major manga spoilers that start from about volume twelve up to volume sixteen or seventeen.* *Inspired off of BonIzumo Week on Tumblr.*


Their first meeting hadn't panned out so well and even months later, it hadn't really got any better between them.

They were allies since the first day that they met, all six of them: Izumo, Rin, Bon, Renzou, Konekomaru, and Shiemi.

Izumo seemed over time to be closer to Rin as she moved on quickly from his heritage and yet Bon had no real desire for anything closer than what they currently had and didn't care at all that she was closer to another guy and Renzou liked her anyway.

It was only once they found at that Renzou was a spy for the Illuminati that they sort of drew closer before, and Bon wasn't sure if he was latching on to her, because Renzou had claimed to like her; Renzou had always been a flirt and a bit of an over the top one anyway. Half the time, the world didn't even take him seriously.

Bon had only realized that despite whatever held Izumo back that she was impossibly loyal until it came to her sister's life.

Ryuugi though had no idea what day or what had caused it that day, had made her step closer, in the private of an empty classroom that even Renzou had came back to, and kissed him.

Bon had never really had any experience kissing or dating girls for that matter; he'd probably swear to Rin if asked that he had, but right now, he was just trying to figure out where to place his hands and why she was in the lead, was the one kissing him, making him bend to her will, and why it wasn't quite him.

His hands finally found her hips, and he gripped tight at them, distinctly wondering if he was hurting her by holding her hips like a lifeline.

Izumo pressed closer, her hands teasing the ends of his hair as if she just knew that he'd be angry if she went any higher and messed his hair up, and then she slid them down and away from the top of his neck to first rest on the back of his neck before trailing along like little spiders to tighten his tie.

Yeah, he'd hurt her.

He nearly choked when he pulled away, almost starting spewing out more curse words than she'd probably ever heard in her life, as he frantically tried to loosen his tie that made it much harder to breathe.

She sighed and pressed closer, loosening his tie enough that it could just fall off, "Calm down."

"You just tried to choke me." Bon grumbled as he slid his tie off in frustration.

"You wouldn't loosen your grip on my hips and ended up bruising me." Izumo hissed yet she stared at him and that only made him wonder what exactly she saw there.

"Sorry." Bon grumbled though he stared up at the clock on the wall, five minutes, shoot, and then at the door that was still closed.

"I may do it again." Izumo merely grumbled as she left him alone in the classroom, and he wondered exactly what she meant by that.

Bon stared back at the spot that she'd vacated before giving up on the confusion and just leaving.

* * *

It didn't seem like a repeat occurrence, because two months passed in a blink of an eye, and she didn't approach him to kiss him or to tie his tie way too tight yet after they'd found out that Renzou was a double spy, Izumo was in his personal bubble again.

This time, she pressed him closer to the wall, stood on her tiptoes, and tried to kiss out the very breath out of him.

His tongue felt useless in his mouth as she pressed closer and as her tongue seemed to know just what the do, and he'd thought to gently rest his hands on her back though her hands felt as if they went everywhere, gently massaging, leaving flames in their wake.

Izumo didn't seem to care all that much that she was the only one who had any idea how to make this work, but she let her fingers curl around his tie, tracing it back up gently, and then letting them run down his chest and back up again.

Bon could barely breathe when she pulled away, "You could have kissed back."

"I-You seemed to be in control." Bon didn't say more than that, realizing that she was still pressed close to him, that they were connected around their hips, and their mouths were just centimeters apart, both drawing what limited breath they could.

She rolled her eyes, "Aren't Suguro men supposed to be more dominant?" She sighed as she pressed closer, fingers trailing his chest absentmindedly as she thought.

"Have you seen my dad?" Bon shifted, briefly wondering if he shouldn't have as he pressed much, much closer and as their hips pressed so close that there was practically no space between them for a moment.

"I have." Was all that Izumo said until she decided to press closer, tangle her fingers in the nape of his neck, and kiss him again; the clatter that happened just a moment later, surprised Bon, who suddenly wanted to know exactly who else had came into the room and caught them.

Izumo didn't pull back or look up to find whoever was in the room, just pressed impossibly closer, her tongue intertwining with Bon's, making him start to do something with his tongue that had her clutch closer to him, so it must have been good for her whatever he was doing, and her hands dropped from trailing his chest to landing over top his hands on her hips, intertwining with them.

"U-Uh, I'll just leave you guys alone then." Bon was irritated to hear Renzou's voice right now, but his eyes were still closed, and his mouth was still intertwined with Izumo's, and so he couldn't do much of anything right now, let alone look up to see the double spy standing towards the side of the room.

Izumo pulled back just barely though, raising her hands to gently stride into Bon's well styled hair before she turned to Renzou, not minding that it pressed her and Bon's hips together like a lifeline, "Then please leave."

She seemed rather frustrated like she couldn't stand to have Renzou in the room at all right now.

"H-How long have you two been together?" It plopped out before Renzou could seemingly stop it.

"Pretty much since you left." Izumo shrugged, her fingers trailing through Bon's hair left little pleasurable sparks pretty much everywhere they touched and drained his mouth of the ability to speak.

"Oh." Renzou muttered, looking crest fallen despite himself before he just turned and left.

Izumo glanced over at the boy that she'd given three kisses too since they met and watched the dazed way, his eyes nearly glazed over and sighed, "I think he killed the mood."

She pulled away, dropping her hand from his hair, and Bon couldn't help but watch her move away from him, wondering why he didn't mind at all that she'd messed up his hair.

He smiled, and yet was not sure why, even as his thoughts reeled away from him, far too away from him.

Izumo smiled back though absentmindedly, "I'll see you later, alright?" Her voice was gentle, but yet all Bon wanted was her to see him now.

She left the room with a faint smile on her face, and Bon could only stare after her.

Bon took a deep breath after she left and tried to calm down; Izumo's hands seemed to have a mind of their own whenever they kissed or were as close as they were just a moment ago.

* * *

The next day, Renzou strangely enough could not focus at all, and Izumo sat in her desk, calmly listening to the teacher like nothing happened.

Bon could not work up the energy to care that Renzou was probably still unsure of what all had transpired yesterday when he'd accidentally walked in on Bon and Izumo kissing rather intensely.

Bon's face flushed, but he quickly turned back to the lesson at hand, trying to pretend that he wasn't even a little flustered by how they got caught or by the way that ran her fingers through his hair.

He felt like he could barely focus through the lesson, but tried his best to make sure to not lose himself to whatever is happening.

Bon was able though to get through the lesson in one piece and ended up with Izumo pressed close as soon as the door closed behind Rin and their Cram School teacher.

She gingerly kissed him, all loving and gentle, and her hands stayed in place gently around his neck.

He finally found the words to ask her when she pulled away soon after, "W-Why did you start kissing me?" He was breathless and felt as if the words had become lodged in his throat just moments before.

"To calm down, I guess." She shrugged, looking lost, "You didn't try to make me fall in love with you, you didn't flirt, and you definitely never lied to me." She sighed, taking a deep breath, as if to steady herself.

"Okay." Was all that Bon could say, but he watched the way her one hand trailed down his arm before resting over his hand and letting their fingers loop together.

Izumo smiled lightly at that and pressed closer, to kiss him again, though this time it ran deeper, tongue already pressing in, and Bon closed his eyes yet again, not realizing when he'd opened them again after the first kiss.

Her fingers trailed lightly over his collar bone and traced random patterns across his neck, like always leaving fiery trails in their wake, and Bon wondered why it had hurt somewhere deep inside his chest to have heard from her just moments ago that she hadn't started kissing him out of newfound love.

Bon loved kissing her, had never really noticed her other than as a mostly loyal teammate and as a companion that he'd often fought with, yet now he found himself seeing her all of the time and all of the place, wondering if her hands always did just wander away over his arms or up and down his chest everytime that they kissed, and he wondered if they'd always steal kisses in the empty classroom.

He didn't know if he loved her, had never fallen in love, and had no idea how she was the only one to ignite flames or even electric sparks across his skin, was the only to manage that even now.

Bon pressed closer, wondering if it was okay that his hands traced circles on her hips, and wondering if anything would ever feel as good as kissing her, pressing his tongue deeper in her mouth, willingly following her lead; she always seemed to know what to do to make him come undone and was so content with leading that he never could take it away from her.

She pressed closer, tracing his lips with her tongue when she began pulling away before air became more crucial that setting Bon back into a daze.

Bon watched Izumo, watched the way that she took gentle breaths now, watched the way that she watched him, and looked so confident, pride, at her accomplishment.

He'd never understood his parents' relationship how his mom could be so stern with his dad and how they both seemed to like it just fine that way; they had always had a weird relationship as Bon had noticed when he was younger first.

Now, he could understand it somewhat, he loved letting Izumo be who she was, loved letting her have her way whenever they kissed, and he definitely loved arguing with her when the words were often not venomous in the least.

Bon was pretty sure that he liked her somewhat like how his dad must have first liked his mom, but he can't say the words, for once scared of what they could mean for the two of them.

* * *

He wonders why it feels different this time to fight; they hadn't really talked things over as far as their somewhat a relationship but not quite one goes.

They'd kissed enough for Bon to wonder if it meant something to her, if it meant the world to press him to the wall of their classroom, and kiss his breath away, tangle her fingers into whatever will hold them, and hope that they don't stumble and fall as the kisses grew longer and as they kissed more and more each time.

She glared at him, "I don't care what you think, but no!" Her voice rose up several volumes, and she seemed to be fuming with what was probably initially repressed anger.

"I just think we should handle this as a team even though some of us have had our differences before." Bon felt angry, so angry, and yet not listened to for a second; couldn't she understand the control she had over his lit up veins? She could make him breathtakingly happy, could make him blindingly angry, and definitely could spark his skin like newly forming flames and put him in a daze with just a kiss.

"We aren't really much of a team anymore." She hissed, eyes narrowing in rage, and Bon wondered if she was protesting so strongly, because he jumped into the argument, or because Renzou would be a part of their team for this activity and slight mission.

"We have to try to be one." Bon lost himself in his words, anger dying down for a moment as he realized that his words had another deeper meaning, and that he was falling in love with this girl who couldn't even spare him the chance to be more.

"Bon," Her voice had gone soft as if she too realized the meaning, "We can't." She pressed closer, placing her hand over top of his arm though even then the sparks lit up like they were gasoline and fire.

"Izumo," He didn't care that he never seemed to refer to her by her first name in public, "I love you." He doesn't know if his legs are giving out, if he even said the words that suddenly were all that he could think about, and wasn't sure if people were watching him just crumble into her waiting arms.

"Bon, Ryuuji," Her voice sounded heartbroken and soft, "You can't."

"Izumo." He murmured, staring into her eyes, trying to find that same level of burning desire in them though it took a moment for him to find it and register what it was.

"I can't." She settled on smoothing out the already smoothed out pieces of hair that brushed his neck and already calmly running her hands down his arms and even bravely stealing a kiss when it seemed much too difficult not to.

He held her closer, missing the wall that had supported him in the past, and nearly pulled the two of them down; were his legs supposed to feel like jello under her touch that always seemed so confident?

Bon knew that, 'I can't,' didn't mean that I don't, and so he kissed her with all of his vigor, not once thinking what the others must be thinking to see a piping hot argument turn into very, very intense and passionate kissing.

His arms snaked around her waist, finding stability there, and he didn't stop kissing her, not once; it felt too surreal, too perfect for that, even though he knew that no one would probably think this was perfect other than perhaps Izumo and himself.

She pressed closer, letting her fingers trail over his chest, and even managed to ignore Rin's stupefied comment and the fact that Yukio couldn't figure out how to stop them from kissing and was staring hard at them.

Izumo eventually pulled away, still helping hold Bon up, only their lips weren't constantly interlocked anymore, and turned to level a glare at their audience.

"So you're in love?" Rin tried though he seemed lost as if he wasn't quite sure that was the correct phrase to describe them.

"And everything in between." Izumo muttered, quiet enough that only Bon could hear her, but he was still pretty sure once he heard it that she hadn't even intended for him to hear at all.

"Well, yeah." Bon shrugged, staring down at the girl that he was going to stubbornly call his girlfriend from here on out due to the confession and the accidental show that they'd put on in public; he figured that may be they had made it at least that far.

He wasn't sure where life would go from this point on, was just sure that half of the time they couldn't get along, and the other half, all they could see was each other; Bon wasn't even entirely positive how they'd even come together at the seams like this.

The Aria Exorcist in training couldn't help but lean down to kiss her steadily, not minding in the least that she took that kiss over as easily as if she started it.

"We have a mission to do, so could you please stop kissing?" Yukio looked rather uncomfortable even as Bon and Izumo separated because they had to, not that they wanted to at all.

Bon could only think of Izumo even as everyone got set up for the mission and the much needed practice for building up the teamwork that the lost in time, and it didn't seem to matter that his mind kept running back to his new girlfriend, and he wondered if while he was in the woods for the mission if he could steal a quick kiss from her though he easily doubted that it would be all that quick anyway.


End file.
